Captain America Comics Vol 1 52
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Races and Species: * Items: * (Replica) * | StoryTitle2 = The Cat-Man | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Al Bellman | Inker2_1 = Al Bellman | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = The Cat-Man breaks into room number 1209 of a hotel and attacks his occupant. Hearing the victims dying screams, the Human Torch and Toro flame on to investigate. When the Torch and Toro try to stop the Cat-Man as he climbs back down the side of the building, the villain keeps them at bay with a fire extinguisher before fleeing back into the room he just left from. Following after him, they find the dead man and decide to question the hotel manager. The manager tells them the dead man was Thornton Kennedy but has no idea who would attack him. The Torch and Toro then head off to the Kennedy Estate and tell the butler about the murder and begin questioning him. They learn that the only family member around is Thornton's adopted son Peter Blake. Meeting Blake he tells them that his adopted father had no enemies he could think of and allows them to search the room. Finding no clues in the bedroom, they ask what Peter does and learn that he he is mainly interested in inventions and that he has a workshop in the basement. However when they go to question Peter some more they find that he has left. Spotting a slip of paper on the floor, the two heroes check it out and find that it is a telegram from Western Union meant for them about the Thornton murder from a man named George Wilson. Realizing the message was intercepted, the Torch and Toro rush to Wilson's house and find the Cat-Man there. However when they attack the villain, they are knocked out with his fire extinguisher and taken prisoner. When the two heroes revive they find themselves in the Cat-Man's lab being coated with a lead and asbestos solution to prevent them from using their flames. Immobilized and unable to use their powers, the Torch and Toro are then tossed into a vat of acid to die. However, the acid burns through the lead and asbestos coating and the two are able to flame on and escape their death trap. They then stop the Cat-Man's getaway car and unmask him as Peter Blake. Turned over to the police Peter confesses that he killed his adopted father so that he could claim his fortune. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle3 = Future Alliance | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = The Hermit's Heritage | Writer4_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler4_1 = Vince Alascia | Inker4_1 = Al Gabriele | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A bunch of homeless men are camped for the night and begin cooking dinner. The smell of their food reaches the tree-house home of Hugo Pergody, a local hermit. Hungry, Hugo comes down from his home and introduces himself to the band of hobos who offer him a meal. Hugo tells them that before becoming a hermit he was a sculptor who's work went unrecognised. Considering his peers as fools Hugo became a hermit living in the woods. Thinking that even these homeless men think he's crazy, Hugo returns to his refuge. Inspired by Hugo's tale the homeless men decide to go into town and check out a local art gallery where statues are on display, wondering if Hugo's statues might be on display there. The following day the hobos find that some of Hugo's work truly is there. Also in attendance are William Nasland and Fred Davis Jr. When a bunch of art thieves steal some paintings, William and Fred go into action as Captain America and Bucky and capture the thieves except for their ringleader who managed to slip away into the crowd looking at some of Hugo's sculptures. The guide tells them that the sculptures have been appraised to be worth a fortune and if Hugo does not claim ownership of them he will be declared legally dead and the statues the property of the institution. Overhearing this, the hobos talk about telling Hugo about his works of art becoming valuable. Overhearing this is the leader of the gang who evaded capture and tricks them into revealing Hugo's whereabouts. Going back to his hideout, the gang leader tells the rest of his gang about the potential fortune that is up for the grabs if they can trick Hugo Pergody to turn ownership of his statues to them. Also having overheard this were William Nasland and Fred Davis Jr., who that night go out as Captain America and Bucky. Cap recalls the hobos talking to a man who was very interested in the location of Hugo Pergody and decide to make sure that Hugo claims his rightful property. Captain America and Bucky arrive just as the gang has tied up Hugo and the hobos and are attempting to force Hugo to sign over ownership of his statues. When the two heroes attack they are gassed as the gang loads Hugo and his friends in their car and try to get away. Reviving, Cap and Bucky force the car off the road. With all occupants only knocked out, Cap and Bucky round up the mob. Hugo then tells the hobos that he intends to go back into town and claim his statues and use the money he gets from selling them to open a shelter for the homeless. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Unnamed gang. Races and Species: * Items: * (Replica) * (Replica) | Notes = Although they are referred to as Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes in all the Captain America stories in this issue, due to the retcon of , these appearances are attributed to William Nasland and Fred Davis Jr. As such, they are named so in the summaries to avoid confusion. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}